


Is Love Doomed?

by Lil_Jei



Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrier Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: Title: Is Love Doomed?Author: Lil JeiFandom: Iron Man/ Marvel 616/Fantastic Four/ Avengers /Captain America: Civil WarPairing: Tony Stark/Victor Von DoomRating: PG-13+Word Count: UNKDisclaimer: The characters and canon aren't mine and I make no money off this.A/N: This came from a plot bunny that wouldn't leave. I wanted Tony to be turned into a carrier via extremis. But then who could give him a new a better life...Doom came to mind. THIS IS TOTALLY AU FROM CA:CW on. I don't know if I'll address Endgame or just make a whole new and happier world for Tony. IT IS UN-BETA'D & A WIP! Also I know nothing about Doom etc so I'm winging it, I imagined him as he appears in the FF movie but having fixed the scarring so Tony wouldn't recognize him.Summary: Tony finds a better life in the arms of a villain, but one who treats him like a Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Is Love Doomed?  
> Author: Lil Jei  
> Fandom: Iron Man/ Marvel 616/Fantastic Four/ Avengers /Captain America: Civil War  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Victor Von Doom  
> Rating: PG-13+  
> Word Count: UNK  
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon aren't mine and I make no money off this.  
> A/N: This came from a plot bunny that wouldn't leave. I wanted Tony to be turned into a carrier via extremis. But then who could give him a new a better life...Doom came to mind. THIS IS TOTALLY AU FROM CA:CW on. I don't know if I'll address Endgame or just make a whole new and happier world for Tony. IT IS UN-BETA'D & A WIP! Also I know nothing about Doom etc so I'm winging it, I imagined him as he appears in the FF movie but having fixed the scarring so Tony wouldn't recognize him.  
> Summary: Tony finds a better life in the arms of a villain, but one who treats him like a Queen.

Tony found himself alone and broken in Vienna. He hadn't felt this alone since right after Afghanistan. He'd been doing all he could save the accords and work with the U.N. But nothing ever satisfied the world or his former teammates. He had been beaten and nearly killed in Siberia.

And while he had been thankful to be saved it didn't continue that way. Vision had found him and taking him to the closest hospital where he had finally recovered. When he was going to be released he'd been told that Pepper didn't want him coming home. And that's why he found himself in an airport bar in the middle of the night in Vienna. He had been so good about not drinking after Ultron and Sokovia. After taking a look in the mirror and hating what he'd seen he had decided to make a change.

Apparently that wasn't enough for the love of his life. She had said they were done permanently. No more chances, no more screw-ups, just no more. She asked for time and that they were still friends but they couldn't be anything else. That's what led him here. He had been staring at the same glass of scotch for what felt like hours before he'd finally been interrupted.

After sitting in a dark sort of silence a polite cough startled him. Looking up the first thing he sees is the man's eyes. A bright shining blue and quickly Tony sees the rest of the man, distinguished in an old money way and very handsome. He meets the man's eyes again and says, "Sorry you startled me." He is still looking at the man before him when he hears the quiet laugh. Hearing, "Usually good scotch is meant to be drank, hmmm?" He faces the other man and quietly says, "If the wagon hadn't been hitched I would normally agree." The newcomer sits beside him and continues to look at Tony. 

Tony never one to be shy says, "And you? At the airport bar in the middle of the night?" He got another quiet laugh from the man and heard his reply, "Things in my country and in Vienna keep me up late contemplating." Ahhh Tony thinks he must be a delegate, makes sense sort of. Turning to the man he says, "I'd salute you and drink this overpriced scotch on any other day. But today I just can't risk it. I've already lost so much that sobriety shouldn't be next." Meeting the other man's eyes he tries to keep the shame from showing. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and a slight squeeze before he hears him say, "Then how about we go for some food instead isteţ?" (cute in Romanian acc to Google) Tony's surprised at the question and that last word but doesn't want to appear it so he shrugs his shoulders and as he stands he cracks his back. Thankful for Dr. Cho and extremis for making him so much better than before as old age isn't so old anymore. 

But those were more things he didn't want to think about so he grabs his jacket and taking a look at the handsome man before him quickly says, "I'm Tony by the way." Getting back a smile was nice but hearing, "Ahh my name is Victor." Tony smiles and says, "Lead on I'm not picky." They both laugh a little as they walk next to each other, Tony could even see holding the man's hand eventually but settles for staying close. He knows this late at night the airport cafeteria will have to do. But as he glances at Victor he doesn't mind the idea at all, as long as he was able to speak with the other man he'd be happier than he has been in awhile.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this rare pairing experiment for me as an author...the love story continues, also heads up Tony has become changed from extremis in a de-aged sort of way. Might be a bit unbelievable but...if you've read other works of mine what can you expect?

Tony followed the other man through the semi darkened airport, despite the late hour there were still plenty of people wandering around. Maybe it was his feelings that led him to feel as if the airport was abandoned. As they slowly walked towards the cafe Tony took more time to gaze at the man walking beside him. Tall, dark, and handsome was the least you could say about Victor. He couldn’t help but be intrigued even more because from head to toe the man screamed elegance and riches. It made Tony want to jump in without thinking, into whatever this might become for the both of them in the future. As they finally came to a stop he could feel the melancholy leaving him once the light lit his companions features even more. *Tesla* Tony thinks as he takes in the sight before him, the other man was gorgeous.

They made their way to the machines and with a grimace Tony takes in the sight of what all was available at such a late hour. Their choices were rather poor. And as he’s looking he’s startled by Victor speaking up beside him, “ My treat handsome, would you like a stale roast beef and swiss sandwich or an aged chicken and parmesan wrap? Tony starts laughing at the way his new friend asked such a thing. He meets Victor’s eyes and is still smiling as he replies, “I’ll take the chicken then, I’ll get drinks, what would you like?” He heads off towards those machines after hearing the other man quietly say, “ Tea or water please.” He decided to get them both a couple of bottles of water instead of anything too sugary. He also grabbed some condiments and napkins for the both of them and headed over to get a secluded table for the both of them. 

Waving at Victor he goes to get his hot food from the man seeing as he was nice enough to microwave both sandwiches. Tony had also grabbed some chips for them, he’d bought a couple kinds for them to try. It was an attempt to add some substance to the bland meal he was sharing with such a handsome stranger. He thanks Victor with a slight smile and a quiet word towards him. That’s how he felt these days after Siberia, after extremis, and after his final breakup with Pepper and even the loss of his normal life as he had been so used to it. He was more quiet these days, he hadn’t really smiled or laughed in Tesla knows how long. But this man, this stranger made him do it so easily that it intrigued Tony even more. As they both quietly ate their meal Tony tried desperately to remember how you were supposed to act or even talk on a first date. He wasn’t trying to sell something to the other man or even buy something from him, he wanted to get to know him and vice versa. 

That thought made him chuckle a bit and as he looked at Victor he shared his internal joke, “What do you talk about on a first date anymore? I haven’t been on one of these in a long time.” He meets Victor’s eyes and has to smile some when the other man replied, “ I confess I haven’t been on a first date in many years either.” Tony relaxes at that and offers a shrug of his shoulder in commiseration. Trying to think of things to ask he blurts out, “Favorite movie?” Hearing “Ben Hur” made him wonder a bit about the other man, though his answer of “Galaxy Quest” was probably even more puzzling, but what could he say it was an off the cuff answer of sorts. They covered everything after that Tony could possibly think of. They spoke of their favorite foods to their favorite places to visit. Tony knew he didn’t shock Victor with his answer of Italian and Italy. But Tony was interested to find out that Victor’s favorites were Russian and Greece. It was an interesting combo to say the least and it made Tony realize that Victor must like to travel. It makes Tony want to know him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's sad is that I still have thousands of words to type up of this fic...so many handwritten pages, so many.


End file.
